


Trust

by AuburnRabbit



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drabble, M/M, Submission, neck kink, super short, vague plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuburnRabbit/pseuds/AuburnRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experimentally, his hand tightens, thumb pressed lightly into the hollow of the other’s throat. Ryouta only gives the smallest of flinches before relaxing into the touch once more; his eyes never even glance towards Yuuya. Heat races up the back of Yuuya’s neck.</p><p>Ryouta is so very pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an excuse to write some dominance stuff with Yuuya/Ryouta. It’s very short and all you need to know is that this is exactly what Ryouta was hoping would happen. Oh, and that Yuuya is an alpha and Ryouta is a beta. That’s kind of important too.

Ryouta inhales sharply, and for a moment Yuuya wonders if he’s misinterpreted. But the action is immediately followed by a long exhale, and it’s as if all the tension drains out of the beta’s body. He tilts his face away, almost coyly, and under his hand Yuuya can feel the other’s throat muscles flex as he swallows.

Yuuya’s face flushes. It’s such a marvelous display of trust, and he hasn’t done anything to earn it. Ryouta doesn’t know him well enough to be reacting this way, even after everything they’d gone through together. If anything, Yuuya had only given reasons for distrust; accident or not, it was his own slip that had gotten the other involved.

Experimentally, his hand tightens, thumb pressed lightly into the hollow of the other’s throat. Ryouta only gives the smallest of flinches before relaxing into the touch once more; his eyes never even glance towards Yuuya. Heat races up the back of Yuuya’s neck.

Ryouta is so very pretty.

He lightly trails his thumb upwards, past the other’s Adam’s apple, over his chin and against the curve of his cheek. He brings the rest of his hand up and cups the other’s face for a moment. Ryouta is still looking away from him, equal parts shy and submissive. Yuuya wonders if he’s not the only one with his heart pounding in his ears.


End file.
